


The Temporary Penguins of Lindon

by Tethys_resort



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Bad Weather, Bedtime Stories, Boats and Ships, Exploration, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Lindon (Tolkien), M/M, Memories, Natural Disasters, Penguins, Rebuilding, Second Age, Valinor, stupid disasters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29380098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tethys_resort/pseuds/Tethys_resort
Summary: Penguins suddenly, randomly and inexplicably show up in Lindon.
Relationships: Elrond Peredhel & Erestor & Glorfindel, Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 47





	The Temporary Penguins of Lindon

**Author's Note:**

> warnings for: bad weather, old memories

It was now hailing. Erestor was impressed, the balls of frozen ice were large enough that he worried slightly for the windows of the Palace behind their shutters and even with several floors above them, the sound was deafening. 

Elrond had his fingers in his ears as he yelled to Erestor, “That was the last of this wing, do you think we should order sand bags for the lower entrance on this side?” It was the side facing the harbor, and water was already washing up between the buildings closer to the water.

“I think we should, can we use the barracks pile?” The soldiers there were stuffing bags and wheeling them off in barrows to the different vulnerable points of the grounds and Lindon in general. 

“I’ll let them know and then go down to the Healing Hall.” Elrond shook his head as he yelled above the rising storm. “There are going to be a lot of injuries before this blows out. Can you go back and secure the House?”

Erestor nodded and trotted back toward the Holly Wing. The House of Elrond would need someone to be visibly in charge if something went badly awry. 

Once back in the House administrative offices, Erestor checked that everything was proceeding according to plan before settling himself comfortably into his chair and shutting his eyes. Very gently, so as not to alarm or startle, Erestor reached down his bond with Glorfindel. He didn’t want to distract his mate, just find out how he was doing. 

The noise of hail bouncing off the shield he was holding over his head was loud enough to hurt Glorfindel’s ears, and Erestor winced. Glorfindel laughed mentally and pulled Erestor closer mentally as he boomed over the wind, “Send the next load down to the Eastern Gate.” Turning to one of the stable hands he yelled, “Lin! Helmet, now!” The shield tried to blow away and he tightened his grip.

He said down their bond, _“Is the House ready? We only have a little to go before we can lock down.”_

_“As ready as possible I suppose. The harbor and riverfront areas will definitely have damage.”_ One of Gil-galad’s scribes paused in front of his desk and Erestor took the paperwork with a nod of thanks. _“Ah, our emergency rotation. King Gil-galad has never had to use these plans, but at least he has kept them up to date.”_

_“I think the last time I saw the wind like this was the storms on the Ice.”_ Glorfindel sounded amused. _“It shouldn’t have been funny but Fingolfin almost blew away because he paused in the open doorway of one of the big tents when it was empty. It suddenly became a giant sail.”_ Erestor stifled a giggle at the mental image of Fingolfin dragged across the ice shouting and various Lords diving onto him in a large heap. 

_“It got like this a few times in Beleriand, toward the end.”_ The memories were not happy ones. Windstorms that pushed forest fires into flaming tornadoes or swept into storms that battered elves to death with pure force. 

Glorfindel sent the mental equivalent of a hug. _“You know, I once heard a story that Ossë blew up a big storm right off the coast of Tol Eressea as it was traveling across the Sea. The Falmari boats were being smashed and there were giant waves washing right up the island.”_

Glorfindel paused his story as one of the kitchen crew came in with a note from Cook. Erestor wrote a response and sent him on his way. _“So Ossë created the storm?”_

Glorfindel was still shouting orders to the soldiers and stable hands, but it sounded like he was directing everyone into their assigned shelters as he ushered them back into the main building of the Palace. _“Yes, but not with any malice. The Falmari were still in danger of all drowning though. So King Olwe went out on the end of the docks and yelled at Ossë until he was listening and asked him to tone it down a little or take the storm elsewhere.”_

Erestor snorted, he could hear the Guards coming in the main doors of the Holly Wing. _“Who told you this story?”_

_“Why my grandfather Ingwe, of course!”_ Glorfindel continued up the stairs toward their quarters. _“I’ll get some dry clothes and double check our rooms before coming to the offices._

_“Can you bring a couple of the quilts down?”_ Erestor figured he and Glorfindel could just sleep “on duty” in the offices for now. He chuckled at a sudden thought. _“Too bad we can’t just have Lord Cirdan or Gil-galad go and yell at the storm to go away.”_ It was going to be a long couple of days.

***

Glorfindel stifled yawns of pure exhaustion as he assigned the Guard to their “post storm” tasks and sent them out into the light rain and shifting winds. It had taken four days for the storm to blow out to safe levels and he, Erestor and Elrond had been awake through most of it. The House of Elrond was assigned along the river front, looking for casualties and tallying damage. Elrond had suggested and he had agreed to include a healer in each group. You had to keep the teams larger, but Glorfindel couldn’t imagine healers wouldn’t be needed. 

As the storm had made its appearance, Gil-galad had sounded the alarm and ordered whole districts to evacuate. 

Glorfindel hoped they had actually taken the warnings seriously. What little of the city he could see from the Palace stables appeared to have been sacked. 

The second to last of his teams was mounted and going inland along the river to the little farming settlements with his Second. She waved jauntily and led the group out of the yards toward the Trade Road. She had the largest group and several scribes to go with the healers. 

He would be leading the last team, a mixed group of Palace staff, Guard and both Erestor and Elrond. Glorfindel sighed, they were going to the waterfront into the zone of the worst damage on Gil-galad’s request. It had been evacuated, but he expected that there were few buildings or ships still undamaged.

“Here.” Erestor looped a water bottle over his shoulders and shoved a warm parcel into his hands. “Cook wanted to make sure you got fed too before we went out.”

It smelled of egg and sausage, a filled pastry. Glorfindel smiled and pulled him into a hug. Cook might have made the food, but Erestor was the one who would have gone and requested it of Cook in the first place. Cook was currently very busy, in charge of making sure that food was prepared for both the House and at least a proportion of the occupants of the City of Lindon. 

Erestor leaned into the hug, then said, “You should eat that while its hot.” 

So he did. He was just swallowing the last bite when Elrond trotted out with his medical kit. “Is everyone ready?”

Towards the waterfront the damage was as bad as expected. 

They had only gotten a block away from the Palace when Elrond said, “What’s that noise?”

The source of the noise was scattered amid the debris all the way down the harbor. Birds. At least Glorfindel thought they were birds. They were a bit taller than knee height. They had two thick legs with sturdy webbed feet, and definite wings attached to the sides of their black and white, sleekly rounded bodies. He snorted, two TINY wings attached to their bodies. There was no way the creatures could fly. 

At the moment though, the birds were not attempting to fly but were on the docks, scattered down the street in front of the docks and he could see them as distant black and white specks out on the sea wall. He suspected there were at least a thousand of the creatures, doing bird things like sunning themselves under the cloudy sky and diving for lunch. 

Beside him Erestor muttered, “Birds?” 

A chorus of noises more appropriate for a herd of goats arose from the tiny crowd directly in front of them. Glorfindel shrugged, “It has wings and two legs. And I think those are feathers.”

Erestor leaned closer to stare at one and abruptly leaned back as it snapped its bill in a business-like fashion. When he didn’t interfere any further, the creature went back to grooming, spreading stubby wings and stroking its bill in its armpit. 

Elrond said, “Have you seen any bird that looks similar to this?”

“No.” Erestor was now frowning at the flock. “Not in person, or hearsay. Not in any book. I would have remembered a bird like this.”

Elrond and Erestor stared at Glorfindel expectantly. He shrugged, there was much of Arda he had never seen. “Maybe we can ask some of the sailors or Cirdan’s folk?” 

Erestor sighed, adjusting his paperwork. “And we should still do the waterfront survey.” He set off carefully tiptoeing between the birds, who alternately ignored or hissed at him. One bobbed its head and began to waddle carefully in Erestor’s wake, apparently inspecting the metal hair clip holding the dangling end of his long work braid. Or maybe the just back of his knees. Erestor glanced back at it with minor dismay. “Why are you following me?”

The bird tilted its head and stretched its neck to an impossible length to stare at Erestor with one big black eye. Erestor’s voice came down their bond, _“What do you suppose it wants?”_

As they stared at one another, several more walked up behind Erestor, craning their necks. He spun as one reached out and gently tugged on the knife showing in the top of his boots. _“Glorfindel? Are you going to stop laughing and save me?”_ He stepped back and the first bird hissed, batting its wings. A second group stepped toward him, groaning in what sounded like happy expectation. 

Several more of the birds began running toward the second group, wings spread and obviously at best speed as they rocked back and forth like a flock of some sort of children’s toy. About half of the palace staff broke and ran. 

The birds ran after them and one of the Guards reached for his sword hilt. This was rapidly getting out of hand. Glorfindel boomed, “Hold!” The Guards, at least, froze. 

“The birds are harmless, just following anyone who makes a sudden move or is wearing something shiny.” Erestor sounded irritated: the birds were standing in a happy, groaning cluster around him, mouthing at the knife handles protruding from his boots. 

Erestor carefully stepped between his new admirers back to the survey group, trailing bleating, flapping birds. “Let’s get this survey started.” Down their bond he said, _“Should have made you wear parade plate armor as a decoy… If we have to dodge hundreds of these things all down the wharf this is going to take a while.”_

***

Two days later Glorfindel and Erestor were better caught up on sleep. Clean up of the Palace was in full swing. Clean up of the city was in full swing every place except the waterfront. 

They couldn’t keep the repair crews in the waterfront. All but the most hardy and forgiving gave up after a half a day of being chased by flocks of eerie birds with a deep interest in everything they were doing. And the desire to steal small tools. The tools (and small shiny debris) they got away with had been found in untidy nests occupied by pairs of hissing birds. With the added issue of the smell of bird waste that had rapidly developed on the docks, Erestor could understand why it was an unpopular assignment.

The birds had been identified, something some members of the first Council meeting since the storm were taking poorly. 

The Telerin scholar who had identified the birds was old enough to have been born in the Years of the Trees, one of Lord Cirdan’s finest explorers. And currently standing down on the speaking platform slowly losing her temper. Her head was high as she stared at the minor lord who had spoken. “My lord, based on records they are quite obviously a species of penguin. Their body shape, habits and general behavior all confirm this idea. They are simply so far out of their normal range as to be completely unrecognizable. According to our records they live south of the next continent down.”

“And what is to say that they are not a trick of the Dark One!” The minor lord was nearly at the point of hysterical yelling. “If you cannot tell us how they got here, they might be a trap. They are already following workers, what if they turn vicious and attack in the night? How would we save ourselves from being murdered in our beds?”

Elrond murmured. “Doorknobs. You could shut the door.”

Erestor stifled a snicker. _“If they were in the slightest evil, Elrond at the least would have noticed.”_

Glorfindel glanced at him sidelong and said, “ _I really suspect that we ended up with these penguins by accident.”_

Erestor sent back a feeling of agreement as Gil-galad broke into the rising argument with a sharp whistle. He spoke into the sudden silence. “So, penguins.” 

The Telerin scholar nodded. “Yes, they eat fish and nest in rocky islands to the south of the Unknown Continent. These are acting exactly as the records describe. Apparently they have no predators on land and so are quite curious and friendly.” She paused. “Nothing was said about stealing tools and kitchenware. It may be species dependent.”

“Somehow blown off course and arriving with our storm.” 

She nodded again. “Your Majesty, they are so far from any potential home that I can only assume their arrival an act of the Valar.”

There were gasps and indrawn breaths across the room and Gil-galad raised a hand. “We do not yet know the significance of this occurrence.”

“It may be nothing at all.” The Telerin scholar gazed across the room. “We may simply be caught in the side effect of a project. I would suggest that we ask, the penguins cannot stay in Lindon forever and they may be simply misplaced.”

The minor lord leapt to his feet. “Ask? Ask you-“ His closest compatriots were attempting to drag him back into his seat. 

“The question is in the asking.” Gil-galad looked thoughtful. “I am ending this topic, we need to address other issues. But I will make sure that the Council is updated when we have more information.”

The scholar bowed. “I have several thoughts on the matter, your Majesty.”

***

_“I can’t wait to tell Grandfather that I got to watch this.”_ Glorfindel was keeping a blank expression as Cirdan’s boat prepared to pull away from the dock, but his mind voice was delighted. 

They had found an out of the way perch on the roof of the cabin nestled up in the prow and settled in to watch. Gil-galad had insisted that Elrond come along. Possibly to herd minor nobles who had joined the adventure. And Elrond had insisted that Erestor come along. Possibly to save Gil-galad and Elrond’s sanity. So Glorfindel had come too. 

Prince Thranduil had given them all a look of minor horror when invited, and said, “Thank you, but no. Anything with all of you will be the equal of an excursion with Lord Celebrimbor.”

Erestor leaned against Glorfindel. “ _Did your grandfather ever miss Middle Earth?”_ King Ingwe had left so long ago and never returned. 

_“I don’t know. Even before the loss of the Trees there was much to do and explore. Valinor is bigger than Middle Earth, you know.”_ Glorfindel stared across the water and looked up into the blue sky. Before Erestor could apologize or ask him his thoughts, he was interrupted. 

“I thought I’d find you here, the forecabin roof is always a good place to be out of the way. Much more sensible than all those ‘observers’ who insisted on joining this little parade.” The Telerin scholar smiled at them from the ladder. “May I join you?”

Lord Cirdan was trying to take up the gangplank, but there was a Mannish nobleman standing in the middle, still talking to those who had concluded they wished to stay ashore. 

The scholar said, “Lord Glorfindel, is it?” At Glorfindel’s nod she smiled. “That story you told in King Gil-galad’s office, about King Olwe. I had forgotten all about that little incident. I would be willing to bet money or wine that Lord Ossë is responsible for this one too.” 

At Erestor’s look she began to laugh. Erestor groped for a polite way to ask the question. Finally he settled on, “You didn’t stay on Tol Eressea?” 

“The Teleri have always chosen their own way. It was only during the Ban that we could not come and go as we please.” She smiled up at the sail as the junk’s sails unfolded into broad fingered wings. “And as the Ban fell I came home. There is all of Middle Earth to explore and it would be sad to leave it too soon. And look – I would miss this adventure if I were not here!”

Glorfindel said nothing, watching the horizon, and they settled into a peaceful quiet.

They were just clearing the line of mountains outside the harbor mouth when he said, _“I don’t regret it. Coming back. I just wish I had been asked.”_ Erestor could see his family in his mind, a group of tall blond elves in unfamiliar clothing in an unfamiliar city. He leaned closer mentally, trying to comfort his mate and Glorfindel sent warmth to him. _“You and Elrond will like my family.”_

Well out into the bay, Lord Cirdan ordered the sails closed and the sea anchor lowered. One of the sailors came out with a platter of cookies and another of pastries. 

Glorfindel commented, “You have to admit, we did learn a lot about the Maia in the area with Prince Thranduil and Celebrimbor’s little adventure.”

Gil-galad yelled, “Hello?” The word echoed across the water and the nobles watched with rapt attention. “Hello? I would like to talk to a Maia, please.”

There was a murmur of disapproval at the “please”, which Erestor thought was only warranted as Maia rarely showed themselves to the Noldor. Gil-galad visibly rolled his eyes and whispered something to Elrond and Elrond laughed. 

Gil-galad drew a deep breath and tried again. “I have cookies for any Maiar that are willing to talk to me!” 

_“That’s right, what sort of sea Maia would refuse a fresh baked cookie?”_ Glorfindel was internally chuckling, though his face was still blank. 

A large wedge-shaped snake head rose up just beyond the stern, rocking the ship ever so slightly. It was deep shades of greens and grays, and had catfish whiskers and frills in place of its ears. Beyond the head, all that could be seen was a long smooth-scaled neck. Erestor went stiff, it was at least four times the size of the ship. Glorfindel whispered down their bond, _“Peace. If it wanted us dead we’d already be on our way to the Halls.”_

The nobles went silent, one passed out with a soft thud of collapsing fabric. 

It opened gaping jaws, exposing rows of serrated teeth. And then murmured very gently, “I have heard of these cookies from others. Why do you wish to speak to the Maiar?”

Elrond unfroze, nudging Lord Cirdan’s wife. She nodded and the two of them picked up the side table with the platters and moved it up to the stern railing. 

Gil-galad visibly gulped but sounded friendly and welcoming, like he was greeting a visiting dignitary. “Thank you for joining me. We had a question about some recent arrivals in our harbor.”

The Maia licked out a long forked tongue, past Elrond and snatching up a single cookie like a sugar crystal. “Recent arrivals?”

“Penguins.” Gil-galad was rapidly recovering from the sudden appearance of the Maia. “After the storm last week we have a sudden influx of penguins.” 

“Penguins….” The Maia ate another cookie. “Can you describe them?”

“Birds about so big.” Gil-galad measured with his hands. “Black and white, they swim but cannot fly.”

“Are they abnormally interested in shiny objects?” Erestor would swear that the Maia was laughing as several more cookies were lapped up. Elrond was still standing by the stern rail, staring up into the mouth right above his head. 

“Yes?” Gil-galad sounded both relieved and freshly concerned. 

“Penguins. That is a new name.” The long tongue lapped out a last time, scooping up the contents of both platters in two swipes. “I must tell Lord Ulmo where they are. Lady Uinen has been searching everywhere for her pets.”

“Searching everywhere….” Elrond trailed off as the Maia stared down at him. 

“Why yes, Lord Ossë took them out for a swim as apparently all beings need regular enrichment.” The Maia laughed, sending the nobles closer to the walls of the ship’s main cabin. “Lady Uinen was distraught because Lord Ossë could not remember where he had left them.” 

The Maia sank down until his head sat on the water, level with the railing. “Thank you for the treats. I must spread the news.” He sank without a ripple and the occupants of the ship stood in silence. 

Gil-galad blinked at the empty platters and he and Elrond stared at each other. He said, “Shall we go back?”

Lord Cirdan boomed, “Yes your Majesty, we can return at once.”

There was silence from most of the ship as the sailors, obviously more used to Maia-related adventures at Sea, pulled up the anchor and set the sails to turn the boat back toward the harbor of Lindon. Elrond came up on the cabin roof. 

Up close he was slightly shaky looking and sat down by squeezing himself into the narrow space between Erestor and Glorfindel. 

The Telerin scholar smiled at him. “That was a good job. Worthy of a tale.”

“Thanks… I think.” Elrond sagged. “How soon do you think we’ll see any results?”

“Now.” The Telerin scholar stood, staring down the bow into the harbor mouth. “Here they come.”

The ship’s passengers watched the penguins swim past in a steady stream, leaping and diving as if flying through the water. The scholar smiled and whispered to them, “Now, for a proper ending to the tale.” She threw her arms wide and cried, “Behold, the plague of penguins has vanished through the efforts of your high king!”

She sat down to cheers and applause. The nobles crowded around to congratulate Gil-galad on his great victory. 

_“Now THAT, will make the tale when I tell Grandfather.”_ Glorfindel chuckled as Elrond elbowed him in the ribs. _“The beings that need enrichment…Do you suppose the Maia meant us or the penguins?”_


End file.
